wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Modemac
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:20, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. Now, how can I apply to have the church of the SubGenius added to the Cults template? If there's any cult that deserves a mention (under a category/link called "Internets Geeks"), it's this one. :) --Modemac 11:28, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me Year-end Awards What awards should Wikiality.com award this year? For some examples from previous years see these links: 2006 and 2007. Please post your suggestions for categories to be awarded here, then post your nominees for that category in the appropriate section (make one if necessary) in the Nominations section. Please only post items that were created in 2008. Any questions, post them on the Awards page talk page, here.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:33, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Deleting Image Did you want a Wikiality.com editor to delete the image "Image:Magdalen4.jpg"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:33, 23 May 2007 (UTC) : Yes, please, that was me asking that. I uploaded it by mistake, and I'm still trying to figure out the proper procedure to request deletion. Thank you. --Modemac 00:34, 23 May 2007 (UTC) This is the proper procedure, I just wanted to verify. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:49, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Template Additions I will take a look at this for you, but wanted to let you know for future reference that if you want to have something added to a template, you can leave a note on the talk page for that template. --thisniss 12:56, 22 May 2007 (UTC) : Ah, so that's how it works. Thank you very much for your assistance! Praise "Bob!" (And Stephen Colbert!) --Modemac 16:25, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, we're pretty informal around here - largely because we're pretty informal, but also because there are not a lot of "admins" and not too much to administrate. If you need stuff, you can always leave notes on the talk pages of articles, images, templates, etc., you can leave notes on your talk page, or you can holler at one of the Admins or Helpers. WatchTV, MC Esteban™, and I are usually around on a daily basis, other folks tend to have a less obsessive devoted approach. But most of the folks around here try to be helpful. Feel free to drop me a line any time you need something! --thisniss 16:48, 23 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. You're doing really nice work so far! I liked Goatsee especially. ;) ‘Palin’, or to ’palin’, or to have’palined’ palin \pay-lyn\ adverb 1. to naively, ignorantly and inappropriately accept a position while not having the requisite qualifications 2. to have naively and inappropriately accept a political nomination without blinking, when one should have not only blinked, but also thought about the ones’ own lack of qualifications and the expected mal-effects on one’s self, family, political party or country; as in: ‘to pull a palin’ 3. to inappropriately blame the media for accurately noting ones’ lack of qualifications after one naively and inappropriately accepted a political nomination for which they did not hold the experience or qualifications for. palined \pay-lyn-ed\ adverb 1. to have pulled off a bone-headed action, or a boner; as in: ‘to palin’ or ‘to have palined’ 2. when a crony is offered and accepts a government position which they have not the experience or qualifications for, and then problems occur because of this, as in: Sara Palin palined when she hired her unqualified high school friends for high offices in Alaska; or, as in: John McCain palined when he choose Sara Palin as his Vice President nomination. 3. to hire cronies or other unqualified people so that they do a poor job so it looks like the government can not handle societies needs, and so as to promote the privatization of government, by actively acting to make it work poorly, as in: President Bush palined in appointing the FEMA head who palined during New Orleans’ Katrina hurricane.